In Memory
by AnimaBaya
Summary: A late 'In Memory Of Maes Hughes' fic. Elicia's birthday and she's not having a party...Spoilers from the infamous episode 25. I'm new here so nice comments would be appreciated. [one-shot]


I'm new around here, so please cut me some slack if you don't like it.

I know, I know there's way too many In Memory of fiction floating around already, you can say this is a late turn in, because I did my very best for this fic.

I did this because episode 25 made me cry. And because Maes Hughes was my favorite character . . .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**In Memory**

Her mother always told her how Daddy would boast on how cute she was, how talented, intelligent, he even said a regular prodigy like the Elrics. As a child she loved hearing all about it, it always reminds her that Daddy loves her so much. For years, she kept those lovely memories so close to her heart that it felt like he was really there, next to her, his arms tightly wrapped around her like he always did when he hugged her, she also has a faint memory on how his beard would tickle her face when she gives daddy a hug.

Mother also told her of the times he took pictures of Mom and her. She said he would use up a whole roll of film and develop it the same day. She said he used to bring those new pictures to work and show his friends and co-workers. It made her smile with joy when heard that it takes hours for Daddy to finish his story; to some it might be a waste of time, but to her it's not; it made her joyful to know that Daddy's stories are enough to fill an entire library.

But not just from Mother; she heard these reminiscence also from Daddy's closest friends. Uncle Roy used to tell her that when they were kids they used to play together, go to school together, and helped each other out, but that was about all she heard, First Lieutenant Hawkeye would tell him to work again. The Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse were the closest people she had as brothers. They used to tell her times on how her Daddy helped them, Edward, the older brother, used to tell her about the day she was born, Edward seemed to enjoy telling the story because it was his birthday to; he told her how much Daddy was happy when she was brought to the world into her parents warm and loving arms. But she noticed though, that every time they told her Daddy's story they seem to have a sad but also a proud glow in their eyes. Yes, they missed Daddy too.

She missed those days when they go outside and play, she missed those days when Daddy gives her piggy back rides, she missed his hugs, even the flash of his camera, she missed it when Daddy kissed her goodbye before he goes to work, but most important of all; she missed Daddy's kiss goodnight.

The night Daddy left, was his last kiss goodnight.

Many years had passed. Elicia Hughes sat in front of a well-kept tombstone:

Maes Hughes

Elicia sat down and placed a bouquet of flowers by the stone. She pulled out a small photograph from her pocket; a photograph of that man in the tombstone. Mother told her Daddy used to carry a family picture in his pocket; so now she does to. She told her once that Daddy barely took any pictures of himself, he was always the one with the camera. It was hard for Elicia to find this picture, she treasures it and her Daddy's memories like a precious jewel.

Elicia smiled as she remembered those days, savoring every precious time.

On this time of the year children her age would have been somewhere else, somewhere with friends, some with a partner. On this part of her teenage life she would have been with her friends. But, no...

"Hi, Daddy," smiled Elicia "do you know today is?"

_Yes, I do Elicia _said a voice_ yes I do..._

Elicia could have sworn she felt arms wrap around her, a slight tickle of a beard on her cheek, and a soft whisper that said:

_Happy Birthday, darling Elicia..._

On this part of a teenager's life she would have been somewhere else, but no.

_I love you, Daddy._

Elicia Hughes spent her sixteenth birthday with her father, Maes Hughes.

Well, it took me a while to make this.

I wanted to make it special...

In Memory of Brigadier General Maes Hughes

Comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
